poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Ninjago World/The Doraemons join the group
This is when our heroes got to the Ninjago and then the Doraemons joins the group in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Homer: So, Sunset. Are we going to another world? Sunset Shimmer: Yes. We are. Tino: Let's go. Our heroes, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Owen, Bad Cop, the Simpsons and Emmet jumped through the gateway. And then they ended up in a Colosseum. Bart: Where are we? Owen: I have no idea. Tino: It looks like an arena. Laval: '''Is this a Fighting tournament? '''Doraemon: '''Wait. This is Ninjago World. '''Homer: Look. Who's the one sitting on a throne? Carver: I believe that's (gasps) Kotori: It can't be! Tino: You!! Bad Cop: Who is he, Tino? Tino: '''That's Master Chen! '''Master Chen: Well, look what we have here, some new contestants. And return Contestants. Homer: Hello, up there! Who are you and what tournament is this? Master Chen: I'm Master Chen. And this is the fight to the death! Worriz: '''A Fight to the Death? '''Master Chen: Yes. But you now compete in my Tournament of Elements. Cragger: '''Tournament of Elements? '''Master Chen: '''That's right. And you and that Lion will have to Battle, Griffin Turner the Element of Speed. '''Both: '''What!? '''Sunset Shimmer: Who will me, Emmet and Batman fight? Master Chen: '''Not you and your Friends. Humanoid Animal's will battle all the Elements in this Tournament. '''Everyone: '''What! '''Eris: '''Us! Battle all the Elements? '''Master Chen: '''Yes. The Wolf, the Raven and the Bear will battle the Element of Gravity. The Eagle, The Gorilla and the Rhino will battle the Element of Metal. '''Wyldstyle: Ok. So, who are we going to fight? Tino: Trust me, you don't want to know. Master Chen: Clouse. Can you tell them who will they fight please. Noby: Please no! I'm begging you! Master Chen: Sorry, Noby. Clouse will decide who you will fight. Clouse: Yes, Master Chen. Griffin Turner the Element of Speed. Master Chen: Excellent. (points to Griffin Turner) You! Bring our guests...up to speed! Griffin Turner: Yes, Master Chen. He ran past the Ninjas and jump to the Arena Griffin Turner: '''I'm gonna Battle you and your Crocodile friend to battle me. '''Master Chen: Turner, Element of Speed and Time. You're up. Laval: '''This is gonna be fun, right Cragger? '''Cragger: '''Yeah, Laval. '''Laval: '''Me and Cragger will distract him. While you guys need to build something from the Keystones. '''Noby: '''We'll do that. '''Cragger: '''Alright, Speedy guy. Let's Battle! Tino gets out his keyblade. Then Turner runs around in circle surrounding the heroes. '''Carver: What shall we do now? Shido: He's too fast! You think you could trip him, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: That might work. Tish: Let's do it! Homer: Hey, speedy boy! (He blow raspberry at Griffin Turner) Nya-nya-nya-nya-nya-nya! Griffin Turner: Did you just blow a Raspberry at me? Homer: Try this (puts his foot in the way, and trips him) Then, Griffin continues running in circles. Cragger: '''Me and Laval will distract him, no matter what. '''Laval: If we keep doing it, we'll build two more things for the Keystone. Owen: Emmet and I'll get his attention. Emmet: Good idea, Owen. Then Owen and Emmets stands in Griffin's way. Emmet: Hey, try to get us! Owen: You can't catch us! Griffin Turner: Oh yes I can! Emmet: (singing) You're late. You're late. For an very important date. Griffin Turner: I'll show you! He is going to Fight them in speed, but Owen and Emmet put their Foot in the way, and make him trip Emmet: '''Look like we fool him, Owen. '''Owen: '''We sure did, Emmet. '''Emmet: '''Are you guys finish on the Platform for the Chroma Keystone? '''Sunset Shimmer: I've built the second one, Emmet. Lisa: '''Me too. And it was not my first time to build this. '''Bart: That's right, Lisa. Me and Batman will get the speedy man's attention. Batman: '''Or maybe you and your mother will get his attention instead of me. '''Marge: '''Okay. Lisa, take care of Maggie for me, Okay? (She gives her baby to Lisa, and she bring out her Microphone) '''Lisa: '''Okay, mum. '''Bart: '''Hey, Speedy guy! Come and Catch me! (He rode off with his Shakeboard) '''Tino: Batman, do you think that Bart is the hero called Bartman? Batman: '''No... That just not Possible. '''Sunset Shimmer: I hope we find out, Batman. Marge: '''(Using the Microphone) Come on, Bart! You can do it! '''Griffin Turner: Hi there. Who are you? Bart: I'm Bart Simpson. Griffin Turner: '''Alright, Bart. Let's do this! '''Homer: Show him who's the fastest, Bart! Bart: '''I will Dad! '''Homer: '''And how long this will take for the Chroma Keystone? '''Batman: I don't know, Homer. Homer: '''Well, hurry up! My son is getting tired from that Speed guy. '''Batman: Ok. Bart! Drive my Batmobile! Bart: '''Thanks, Batman! He use Batman Batmobile and drive around the Arena '''Homer: Thank you, Batman. That'll save his legs. Batman: '''You're welcome. '''Bart: Look at me. I'm Batman. Batman: '''Stop using my Line! '''Bart: '''Okay, I'm sorry! But are you finish for the Chroma Keystone? '''Noby: '''Yes, we finish it. '''Worriz: '''So how does this thing Work? '''Rogon: '''You see that sign? (He pointed at the Sign) Those are the same Color from the Platfrom. So we have match those like this. '''Homer: Can you do this, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: '''Well. Only Three People can do it, so that leaves.... You, Me and Lisa. '''Lisa: '''Really? Okay. '''Homer: Let's do this thing, Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer: '''Sure. '''Lisa: I'll activate the Chroma Keystone. She activate the Chroma Keystone and she went to the Blue one Lisa: '''Blue? I actually want Yellow. Homer went to the Yellow One '''Homer: Yellow is not Colour. Sunset went to the Red One '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Red is my Colour. '''Worriz: '''Me too. Red is my Favorite Colour. Category:Sonic879 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts